tkocfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Merlina
/Mal Aliada /Anti-vilã |Class = Maga |Identity = Pública |Family/Relatives = Merlin (Avô); Gwendolen (Avó); Ganieda (Tia-avó); Adhan (Bisavó) |Likes = Camelot; Seu Avô; Rei Arthur; Rei dos Desenhos; Era Medieval; Sonic the Hedgehog |Dislikes = O futuro; Era Moderna e Era Contemporânea; Reino de Camelot chegar ao fim; Excalibur Sonic |Hobbies = |Love Interests = Jet |Job/Occupation = Feiticeira Real de Camelot |Rival = |Archenemy = Sonic the Hedgehog |Master = Merlin |Rank = A |Favorite Food = |Forte in Sports = |Favorite Music = |Measurements = |Mobile Weapons = |Fighting Style = |Powers = Magia |Weapons = Cajado |Energys = マナ Mana |Nen Type = |Elements = Arquivo:Magic.png Magia |Origin = Sonic the Hedgehog |Counterpart = |Debut = BD (12) }} '''Merlina the Wizard' (魔導師マリーナ Madōshi Marīna, lit. "Mage Marina") é uma personagem introduzida em Sonic and the Black Knight inicialmente como aliada e mais tarde como a principal antagonista. Em The King of Cartoons ela faz sua aparição em The Power of Blue Dragon como uma aliada do Rei dos Desenhos Jet muito tempo antes dos eventos do jogo Black Knight. Uma excepcional e talentosa jovem maga, Merlina é neta do lendário Merlin e serve a Corte Real como a Feiticeira Real de Camelot. Aparência Merlina é uma jovem moça de longos e trançados cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis. Ela veste um robe rosa com a parte interna de cor violeta e detalhes em amarelo. Seu cajado é bem grande, praticamente do seu tamanho. Possui um longo cabo de madeira com alguns detalhes dourados e na ponta uma grande esfera azul com detalhes dourados. Personalidade Merlina é uma pessoa que ama o reino que seu avô ajudou a criar de todo o coração; dos ventos que faziam os prados dançarem, às flores à beira do caminho, aos pássaros melodiosos. Depois de saber do futuro sombrio de seu reino e o destino da Era Medieval, o amor de Merlina foi se transformando em uma tristeza indescritível, unilateral, que era mais profunda do que "as profundezas do submundo". Isso deu a Merlina uma perspectiva um tanto niilista, fazendo-a ocasionalmente questionar qual é o propósito da vida, já que tudo está destinado a morrer. Guiada por seu desejo de proteger o reino de seu avô, Merlina se comprometeu unicamente a mudar o futuro, tornar seu reino eterno e preservar sua beleza. No entanto, ela deixou suas intenções corrompê-la, transformando-a em uma bem-intencionada extremista; Para ela, todo crime era um mal necessário, qualquer manipulação era um fim que justificasse os meios e o sacrifício de incontáveis vidas era para o bem maior. Quando confrontada, Merlina tentaria fazer com que os outros simpatizassem com ela, apenas para culpá-los por não terem compreendido a rejeição. Como sugerido por Caliburn, no entanto, o enredo de Merlina era menos sobre preservar a beleza de seu mundo por causas nobres e mais uma tentativa egoísta de sua parte para escapar de sua própria tristeza. Para as pessoas ao seu redor, Merlina apareceria como uma alma gentil, mas forte e sábia, com um forte senso de compaixão e com toda a boa intenção de seu reino. Ao deixar os outros saberem de seus verdadeiros motivos, ela se mostraria calma, fria e absolutamente impiedosa para alcançar seus objetivos. Diferentemente da maioria dos outros vilões da série Sonic, cujas ambições são dirigidas por um desejo de poder e reconhecimento, Merlina não se considerava má, já que seus planos eram motivados a proteger o que ela mais apreciava. Como tal, ela iria repreender as tentativas de Sonic de pará-la como lutas egoístas que condenariam todos eles. Após sua derrota, Merlina percebeu, a partir do conselho de Sonic, que o brilho da vida veio de saber que há um fim para isso, e por isso eles devem viver suas vidas ao máximo no tempo que têm, curando-a de sua tristeza. História The Power of Blue Dragon Após os eventos em Melmond Jet, Shade e Princesa Crystal vão até Crescent Lake onde são recebidos por um grupo de sábios liderados pelo mago Merlin. Após o mago fornecer informações sobre o Airship e o cristal do fogo, ele apresenta sua neta Merlina que decide ajudar o grupo de Jet para restaurar o brilho do cristal do fogo. Merlina primeiramente acompanha os heróis até a Cavern of Ice para adquirir a Levistone (Objeto necessário para encontrar a Airship), mas durante a exploração da caverna o grupo acaba se separando após o chão desabar. Desacordada, a mente de Merlina é atacada por monstros conhecidos como Mindflyers. Essa tentativa de ataque não necessariamente causou um efeito negativo, na realidade ativou a habilidade natural de clarividência que Merlina herdou de seu avô. Sem ter muita noção do que estava acontecendo e não podendo controlar, Merlina teve várias visões do futuro, obtendo conhecimento sobre o fim da Era Medieval e vários momentos da Era Moderna e Contemporânea. Por seus momentos recentes terem sido em companhia a Jet, a mente de Merlina chegou a momentos envolvendo Vinix e em uma dessas visões ela viu o Rei dos Desenhos em companhia de Sonic the Hedgehog, o primeiro exemplo de "herói do futuro" que ela tem conhecimento. Merlina é salva e despertada por Jet, e apesar de parecer bem para continuar acompanhando o grupo, aquelas visões do futuro começaram a atormenta-la com a possibilidade do fim de Camelot e de todo o sistema de Reinos. Merlina é bem satisfeita em como as coisas eram naquele momento, com Camelot prosperando graças ao Rei Arthur e o mundo possuindo um herói confiável como Jet. Ela tenta procurar um pouco de conforto perguntando sobre tal possibilidade com Jet, mas o Rei dos Desenhos aparentemente não foi capaz de dar uma resposta satisfatória para Merlina. Merlina continua ajudando o grupo a enfrentar o Evil Eye e adquirir a Levistonee posteriormente o Airship. O grupo então chega ao Mt. Gulg, enquanto Jet se separava do grupo, Merlina acompanhava Shade e a Princesa para enfrentar Marilith, o demônio de fogo. Quando Jet derrotou Marilith com a Flame Armor, Merlina ficou surpresa que tal armadura lendária havia se reativado, mas nota que o fogo exibido nos ataques de Jet não era um tipo ordinário de fogo, mas sim o fogo de um sopro de dragão. O grupo retorna ao Crescent Lake para reportar sua vitória a Merlin, e Merlina se separada do grupo para retornar aos seus afazeres em Camelot. Após o trio de Jet partir no Airship, Merlina confessa a Merlin sobre sua experiencia no Cavern of Ice. Merlin confirma que Merlina herdou seu poder de clarividência, mas que não há motivo para se preocupar com o futuro pois nada dura para sempre. Apesar disso, Merlina parece ter aceitado o fato mas decide guardar tal sentimento para si mesma. Sonic and the Black Knight Merlina continuou atormentada pelo que presenciou no Cavern of Ice, incapaz de aceitar a possibilidade do fim de Camelot e todo o sistema de Reinos que foram arduamente criados. Após a morte do Rei Arthur pelas mãos de Mordred graças ao fato de Morgana Le Fay ter jogado a bainha da Excalibur em um lago, assim efetivamente deixando Arthur incapaz de aproveitar o poder de cura e imortalidade da bainha; Merlina viu seu pior pesadelo acontecer, o reinado que seu avô cuidadosamente arquitetou estava se rompendo. Recusando-se a desistir e aceitar o inevitável fim, Merlina iniciou um complexo plano para tornar Camelot e a Idade Média "eternas". Ela utilizou sua magia para criar uma forma ilusória do Rei Arthur para ser capaz de governar a Camelot por toda a eternidade e obter a bainha da Excalibur. Porém a bainha estava corrompida por um poder sombrio e acabou corromepndo essa versão do Arthur que se tornou um tirano, começou a ser conhecido como um Black Knight (黒の騎士 Kuro no kishi) e passou a usar a Deathcalibur (デスカリバー Desukaribā) uma cópia sombria da Excalibur. Merlina era astuta o suficiente para não deixar que esse incidente saísse de seu controle ou que as informações se espalhassem para outros reinos e vilas. Ela decidiu trazer um herói do futuro, para que fosse alheio das verdadeiras situações, ela acabou trazendo Sonic the Hedgehog, eu ela havia visto uma vez em sua clarividência. Criou cópias dos cavaleiros da távola redonda com base nas memórias de Sonic, fazendo com que essas cópias tivessem a aparência de conhecidos do ouriço: O novo Lancelot tinha a aparência de Shadow the Hedgehog, o novo Percival tinha a aparência de Blaze the Cat e o novo Gawain tinha a aparencia de Knuckles the Echidna. Aparentemente cópias de Galahad e Lamorak também foram criados com a aparência de Silver the Hedgehog e Jet the Hawk respectivamente, mas não aparentam terem tido uma participação ativa no plano. Isso não somente deixava Sonic mais familiarizado com certos aliados e inimigos, como também efetivamente o impedia de interagir com os verdadeiros cavaleiros (Que eram alheios a tudo que estava acontecendo). Porém, Sonic ainda precisava de uma poderosa espada para enfrentar Arthur e obter a bainha. Merlina sabia que a Excalibur a esse ponto estava nas mãos de Jet e envolver o Rei dos Desenhos arruinaria seu plano (Exatamente por esse motivo que ela não trouxe o outro herói que ela viu em sua clarividência), mas percebeu que existia uma outra espada usada por Arthur: Caliburn, a espada cerimonial que Arthur havia retirado da pedra. Merlina usou sua magia para dar vida a espada e memórias que não contradize-sem seu oculto plano. Com Sonic obtendo a Caliburn, Merlina foi capaz de manipular o ouriço a acreditar que o verdadeiro Rei Arthur havia se corrompido e que era necessário derrotar Arthur e seus cavaleiros da tavola redonda para salvar o Reino de Camelot. As expectativas de Merlina foram atentidas, e o herói do futuro de forma eficiente conseguiu derrotar o falso Arthur e recuperar a bainha. Com a bainha em mãos Merlina então revela seu verdadeiro plano para o ouriço. Invocar Sonic no Reino não era um esquema para derrotar o falso Rei Arthur e trazer paz e liberdade para a terra, mas sim para tomar o poder da Bainha da Excalibur para si mesma, para assim impedir que os eventos do futuro concretizem, interpretando o sonho de seu avô de um reino que dura para sempre de forma literal. Merlina pretendia aplicar o poder de imortalidade da bainha ao próprio reino colocando Camelot sob uma espécie de estase mágica, alimentada pelas forças das trevas do submundo. Quando o castelo desmorona ao redor deles, Sonic e os Cavaleiros fogem. A fim de salvar o Reino, as cópias dos cavaleiros concordam em trabalhar com Sonic e Nimue (No caso uma cópia com a aparência de Amy Rose) para deter a magia de Merlina, agora Rainha das Trevas, ativando quatro pedras sagradas. O novo Lancelot corre para a Floresta Encoberta, o novo Gawain para o Grande Megalito, e a nova Percival para o Caldeirão e Sonic para o Covil do Dragão. O plano da nova Nimue é, no entanto, ineficaz em deter a disseminação da magia de Merlina. Sonic e Caliburn voltam para o castelo para enfrentar a feiticeira em Dark Hollow, onde Merlina explica suas intenções. Enfurecido e enojado, Sonic se faz de surdo às palavras de Merlina e a ataca, mas só sofre uma surra severa. Depois de ser dividido pela feiticeira enlouquecida, Caliburn funde-se com as outras Espadas Sagradas das cópias dos Cavaleiros da Távola Redonda para se tornar uma "outra" Excalibur (Possivelmente a primeira das várias outras cópias que surgiriam no decorrer dos tempos) - envolvendo simultaneamente Sonic em uma armadura de ouro: Excalibur Sonic. Em resposta, Merlina usa o poder da Espada para se transformar na gigante Dark Queen. Após sua derrota, Merlina volta ao normal, mas continua a lamentar o destino de seu reino. Sonic lhe entrega uma flor e a conforta, proclamando a sabedoria anárquica de que, enquanto tudo tem que chegar a um fim, eles apenas têm que viver suas vidas ao máximo até o dia chegar. Relembrando seu avô, Merlina leva as palavras do ouriço em seu coração. Em The Power of Blue Dragon, Jet chega a Camelot pouquíssimo tempo após a derrota de Merlina. Sonic reconhece Jet pela sua presença em eventos futuros e decide deixar o resto com o Rei dos Desenhos. Sonic retorna para o seu tempo, e todas as cópias criadas a partir do feitiço de Merlina e as memórias do ouriço desaparecem. Confuso por Camelot ter recém saído de uma situação caótica, Jet decide se sentar ao lado de Merlina e ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer sobre tudo o que havia acontecido. Poderes e Habilidades Merlina é uma talentosa maga de incrível poder, empunhando uma poderosa forma mágica chamada "Alta magia antiga". Com ela, Merlina pode se teletransportar e outras pessoas, envelhecer pelo menos plantas e até mesmo convocar pessoas de outras dimensões por meio de rituais. Como prova de sua proeza mágica, ela conseguiu forçar o Castelo de Camelot a entrar em colapso e criar um novo castelo em seu lugar ao mesmo tempo. Merlina é surpreendentemente rápida e forte, pegando Sonic the Hedgehog assim que ele correu em alta velocidade e o manteve em posição estacionária enquanto corria. Ela também tem algum conhecimento de esgrima como ela poderia ensinar Sonic o básico da esgrima em Misty Lake. * Fire - Conjura magia de Fogo. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Fira, Firaga e Firaja. * Blizzard - Conjura magia de Gelo. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Blizzara, Blizzaga e Blizzaja. * Thunder - Conjura magia de Raio. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Thundara, Thundaga e Thundaja. * Poison - Magia para envenenar o inimigo. * Sleep - Magia para colocar o alvo em sono profundo. * Drain - Magia para drenar a força vital do alvo. * Break - Magia para petrificar o alvo. * Toad - Magia capaz de transformar o alvo em um sapo. * Flare - Magia que causa uma poderosa explosão. * Cure - Magia de cura. Pode utilizar magias com mais potencias com o nome Cura, Curasa, Curaga e Curaja. * Poisona - Magia para curar envenenamento. * Silence - Magia para tornar o alvo mudo. * Protect - Cria uma barreira que protege contra ataques físicos. * Mini - Magia para diminuir o tamanho do alvo. * Confuse - Magia para deixar o alvo confuso. * Blink - Magia para criar Afterimage para escapar de ataques. * Shell - Cria uma barreira que protege contra ataques mágicos. * Esuna - Magia para curar status negativos. * Reflect - Cria uma barreira ou aura capaz de refletir alguns ataques ao entrar em contato. * Dispel - Remove efeitos mágicos. * Haste - Magia para aumentar a velocidade. * Float - Magia de levitação. * Stop - Magia que paralisa o alvo. * Slow - Magia que diminui a velocidade do alvo. * Teleport - Magia de teletransporte. * Clarividência - Merlina herdou de seu avô a capacidade de prever o futuro. Por sua inexperiência, ela não é capaz de usar isso livremente. Essa habilidade se manifestou pela primeira vez quando Mindflayers tentaram mexer com a sua mente. Formas e Transformações Músicas * Theme of Merlina * Merlina: Queen of the Underworld * With Me - VS Excalibur Sonic Aparições * The Power of Blue Dragon - The King of Cartoons Trívias * Na franquia Sonic, Merlina é classificada como parte de uma raça chamada Townsperson, baseados no conceito de espíritos da floresta, com a capacidade de respirar dióxido de carbono e expirar oxigênio, semelhante às árvores. Porém em TKOC ela é uma humana híbrida por seu avô ser filho de um Incubus, seguindo mais fielmente as lendas Arturianas. * Como a versão de Merlin de TKOC é a mesma da versão da Disney que posteriormente aparece em histórias de Kingdom Hearts. É desconhecido se, por ele estar vivo todos esses anos, soube do que Merlina fez durante os eventos de Sonic and the Black Knight. É possível que Merlin não toque no assunto devido a sua profunda decepção e isso pode estar ligado por Merlina não aparecer nos tempos atuais (Embora por ela ser híbrida duas gerações após Merlin, ela pode ter uma expectativa de vida de uma pessoa comum). * O Movie Fic The Lost Kingdom é baseado em Sonic and the Black Knight. Efetivamente existe não somente uma, mas duas contrapartes de Merlina no Movie Fic. A Final Boss Dark Queen desempenha o mesmo papel antagônico de Merlina como Dark Queen, e Suzuhime o papel como aliada. Suzuhime até mesmo passa a ter seu corpo tomado pela Dark Queen na batalha final, enquanto Merlina deliberadamente se torna Dark Queen. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagem do Mundo dos Desenhos Categoria:Personagens da série Blue Dragon Categoria:Personagem Feminino Categoria:Personagens Britanicos Categoria:Mago Categoria:Sonic the Hedgehog Categoria:Anti-Vilões Categoria:Former Villains Categoria:Heróis Categoria:Personagens nascidos em Março